Every Knight Has Its Day/Transcript
Act I with Mixel students walking into the school, all chattering. The school bell rings. Cut to the classroom, where some of the students walk in and sit down, Flare throwing a paper airplane. Rocky walks in, stopping in the corridor. Rocky: I’m back, Mixes! Did ya miss me? runs into the class as students pelt him with paper balls and books, laughing at him. The Teacher walks in. Teacher: Settle down, class. Welcome back to Mixing 101. (Picks up book on floor and walks towards front of class.) This semester we will master the art of Mixing. But first, we have an announcement from our principal. Principal walks in, holding a megaphone behind his back. He clears his throat, and then speaks into the '' megaphone. '''Principal:' This is your principal speaking! to students hit by vibrations of noise. Cut back to Principal. Principal: Today we will receive two new students from the royal family of Mixelot. to students muttering amongst themselves. Cut back to Principal and Teacher. Principal: Ahem! I want you to make believe that they are just like one of you. Only royal and worth millions! (Fanfare is heard outside.) Oh, there they are now! (Runs out of the classroom happily.) Teacher: Oh, dear. (The class runs up towards the window.) Class! to the students looking out the window, all making noises of excitement. Student 1: Whoa! A carriage! Student 2: Don’t they know what year this is? to carriage driving down the road, Paladum leading it. The door of the carriage opens, and a red carpet spreads out. King: Welcome…to public Mixel school! huffily walks out of the carriage. Mixadel: Sheesh! What a dump! Camillot: Wow, Mixel school! Why have you brought us here, father? King: Camillot, my son, one day you will be king, and being king means being able to make decisions! Camillot: Oh, yes, father! I mean, no, father. I-I mean! King: 'It is my hope that by Mixing with the common Mixels, ''(Cut to Principal running out of the school, cut back to Camillot.) your true leadership will rise to the fore! (Points towards Camillot.) Now it is time to take that first step! '''Camillot: Right! (Steps forwards.) My first step! (Gulps, steps back.) Which foot shall I use? (Shudders, lifts foot up again.) Right? (Cut to Mixadel sneering in annoyance. Cut back to Camillot.) Left? King: Make a decision, boy! Go on! Off with you! King starts pushing Camillot out with his foot. Camillot: But-but-but! Whoa! falls out of the carriage. The king drops Camillot’s book bag onto the ground. King: Your books. Mixadel, look after your cousin. Mixadel: Don’t worry, uncle, I’ll make a castle out of him. King: Onward, driver! To the track! footman closes the carriage door. Cut to Paladum, whinnying and looking back. Cut to Camillot, waving in sadness. Camillot: So long, Paladum, old pal. I’m going to miss you! cracks and the carriage drives off, Paladum whinnying back. Cut to the carriage driving through the street, Paladum still whinnying. Cut to Paladum whinnying in sorrow. He wriggles out of his harness and flies off, to the surprise of the horse behind him. Cut to Paladum flying down the street. Cut back to Mixadel and Camillot. Camillot: Well now, I guess we should just mix right in. Mixadel: Are you serious? We’re royalty! I’ll never Mix with ordinary Mixels. Principal comes walking towards the two of them. Principal: Welcome to Mixopolis Middle School, your highnesses. I’m your principal, sort of royalty myself! (Snaps his fingers.) and Camillot start to walk off. Mixadel: That’s wonderful. Fetch our books, knave. Principal: How did he know my name is Knave?! to the classroom, Banjoe runs in. Banjoe: They’re coming! kids chatter as they all run to their seats. The teacher walks towards the front of the class as Mixadel and Camillot walk in. Teacher: Come in, come in. Okay, class, listen up. I want you all to welcome our new students, Camillot and Mixadel. to the class. Pyrope: Get these guys, they’re royalty! Astroy: Uh, do we call them “your highness”, or just grovel? students laugh, cut back to Mixadel and Camillot. Camillot: No, no, no! Groveling won’t be necessary! You can treat us just like everyone else. Mixadel: Watch it, cousin. Remember, it wouldn’t do to mix with the common Mixels. Camillot: But why? They seem all right to me, and father said— Globbie: (Offscreen.) Achoo! Sorry! glob of slime hits Mixadel in the face. Cut to Globbie, wiping his nose as others laugh. Globbie: Allergies. (He laughs and high fives Cayno next to him.) back to Mixadel, who wipes the slime off of him and growls. Teacher: Settle down, class. Now, find a seat, boys. walks up to Globbie, and clears his throat. Globbie: What? Mixadel: You’re in my seat. Globbie: This isn’t your seat, this is where I always sit. (Mixadel walks away.) Do you believe this guy? hawks his throat and grabs a large spitball out of his mouth, placing it in his catapult. He pulls his flag out and launches the spitball, splattering it on Globbie and sticking him to the window as the other students gasp. Mixadel: (Sticking his flag back in.) Right. Pyrope, and Crunchee quickly scramble to set up three desks into a throne as Mixadel walks towards them. Mixadel: That’s more like it. (Crunchee kneels down and Mixadel uses him as a footstool.) Much better. back to the front of the class. Teacher: Why don’t you choose a seat, Camillot? Camillot: Yes, ma’am. (Walks towards two empty desks, keeps switching between them.) Um…which one? This one? O-o-or this one—oh. Oh, that one is lovely. I think—no farther away—Ooh! Oh, no! to the class laughing at Camillot. Pyrope: Check out the newbie who would be king. Astroy: King? He can’t even pick his own seat. students start to laugh again. Booger gets out of his seat and moves to one of the empty ones. Booger: Tell you what, I’ll take this one. Camillot: That makes it easier! Thank you, good sir. to Mixadel. Mixadel: Knave, my books. principal runs in, holding books that he places on Mixadel’s desk. Principal: Seriously, I am the principal. It doesn’t look good for you to order me. Mixadel: Now, away with you! Principal: (Running off.) Yes, sir! to Jamzy sitting next to Camillot. Jamzy: Psst. Hey, there, castle boy. My name is Jamzy. What’s a royal doing at a crummy school like this? Camillot: My father, the king, sent me here to learn to Mix with ordinary common Mixels. I so want to learn about real-life Mixing and perhaps even make some real friends. Jamzy: Seriously? to the teacher. Teacher: Okay, class, we’re now gonna see a classic instructional video called “Mixing, So That’s How It’s Done!”. (She pulls down a projector screen.) I expect you to pay close attention, no joking or falling asleep. to Booger laughing. Teacher: Knock it off, Booger. (Cut back to her and the screen.) Enjoy the show. scratchy film starts playing. The title “Mixing: so, that’s how it’s done!” appears on the screen and fades out to the narrator, a Frosticon scientist. Narrator: A great Mixel once said “A Mixel’s got to Mix”. And so we do. Mixing is both simple and complex. Deciding how, why, and when to Mix, is as important as technical execution. to the class watching the film, Camillot stares in shock. Narrator: Blah blah, blah blah blah, blah blah… starts to drift off, snoring a bit. Whinnying is heard. Cut to Paladum flying outside of the classroom window. Cut back to Camillot, looking in confusion. Camillot: Huh? to Paladum flying outside the window, whinnying. Camillot: Paladum, old pal. (Yawns.) back to the narrator on the film, holding a Cubit. Narrator: This is a Cubit. When used properly, one can achieve the most basic form of a two-party Mix.'' (An Electroid and Flexer Mix walks towards the Narrator. The Mix touches the Cubit as the Mix splash is formed. A Mix between him is formed.)'' Thusly. back to the class, still watching. Cut back to the video feed. The narrator and Mix are there, the narrator holding another Cubit. Narrator: An improperly executed mix can generate… (The two grab onto Cubit and form a Murp.) Murp: A rather embarrassing Murp. back to Camillot, starting to fall asleep. Camillot: Mixels… (Falls asleep and starts to drool.) Narrator: (Echoing) Decide, decide, decide, decide… (An image of the Narrator appears near Camillot.) Decisiveness is the key. lights go up as Camillot starts to mutter, still drooling. The students start to look at him. Cut to the teacher. Teacher: Ahem. Camillot? back to Camillot. Camillot: (Jolting awake.) I can make a decision! other students, save for Jamzy, start to laugh. Camillot: What was the question? Teacher: So you see, class, Mixing can win the day, but indecision will spell disaster. I hope you were taking notes. school bell rings. Teacher: Class dismissed! students zoom out of the classroom, leaving Camillot sitting in his desk. Scorpi and Spugg chomp through the screen, cutting it away to the gymnasium. Referee: All righty, okay, line up, you twerps. Randomly, I will choose two completely unrelated captains. to the students lined up. Referee: (Pointing.) You and you, step forward. other students back up, leaving Mixadel and Camillot standing up front. Camillot: Me? But—but I don’t know how to be captain! few students walk up to Camillot. Squiddo: Dude, suck it up. Camillot: But I’m not ready! Jamzy: There’s no time like the present. to the Referee. He is holding two Cubit Balls, one red, one blue. Referee: Captains, get over here. (Mixadel and Camillot walk over to him.) Camillot: Are you sure you want me to be captain, because I— Referee: Now, try not to live up to my expectations. (Gives Camillot the blue Cubit Ball. It surges with energy and turns Camillot blue.) That’s your Cubit Ball. There are many like it, but that one’s yours. And you, my brick-faced friend, are captain of the red team. (Gives Mixadel the red Cubit Ball.) Mixadel: I refuse to simply be captain. But I will be general. Referee growls as his eye and top lip briefly turn into a fried egg and bacon slice as he steams. Mixadel throws the ball between his hands for a few times as he turns red. Referee: Now, it’s time to pick your teams. Red, you go first. Mixadel: (Pointing.) You, you, you, you, you, you, and you. student chuckles as it cuts to the teams lined up: the blue team has the smaller Mixels, while all of red team’s Mixels are big and tough. The Mixels and their respective Cubit Balls turn to the color of their team. Camillot: Oh, my team seems a little, uh, smallish? Referee: Well, that’s the breaks, kid. Camillot: So…what game are we playing? Referee: Murpball! to some of the blue team. Students: Murpball?! (Gulp.) to the blue team circling around Camillot. Camillot: Right! Murpball sounds like fun. What is it? Booger: Whoa, you’ve never played Murpball before? W-w-what planet are you from? Camillot: Well, I’m afraid I have lived a somewhat sheltered life. Astroy: Well, you better learn fast, ‘cause you’re the captain, dude! Camillot: But I never asked to be captain. I was hoping just to blend in and not be noticed. Astroy: We all have to be captain sometimes. It’s how you play the game, dude. Squiddo: Yeah, we take turns. (Points at Camillot.) And it’s your turn. Camillot: Okay, I’m willing to learn! (Chuckles.) Astroy: Dude, see those big gorillas over there? (Pan through the red team, all looking threatening.) They’re gonna try and Murp us into something hideous! back to Camillot. Camillot: Ugh! to the red team circling Mixadel. Mixadel: Okay, you blokes, I only have two rules. Rule number one, win at all costs. Brohawk: Duh, what’s the second rule? Mixadel: Do it dirty. back to the blue team. Booger: Would you look at the size of those guys? We’re about to get wasted. back to the red team. Boldurr: Oh, this oughta be good! back to the blue team. Booger: So what’s your plan, captain? Camillot: Plan? Well, I-I’ve never actually made a plan before. Hmm, now let me see. Uh, perhaps if we run around like terrified chickens, we’ll be much harder to hit. Booger: (Turns to the camera.) This is gonna be a Mixel-licking for the history books. to the two teams standing against each other. The Referee blows his whistle. Steemur shoots a Cubit Ball out of his cannon head and Brohawk throws his Cubit Ball. Shivor and Banjoe are hit while Phosphee tries to kick his ball. The two hit Mixels glow, and then explode into Murp clouds, jumbling their pieces up as laughter is heard. They scatter off in embarrassment. Zabo throws his ball and hits Slugber twice, causing him to Murp, as Jamzy looks on in shock. Mixadel launches his ball at Flare. Mixadel: Well, now! Murpball is my kind of game. attempts to throw his ball, but gets hit and grunts. Camillot starts to run, panicking. Camillot: Run! Run for your life! screams, dodging balls that come flying towards him. Combustor swallows his ball, then spits it out at Flare, hitting him. Jamzy comes running towards Camillot. Jamzy: Hey, captain! You can’t Murp anybody if you don’t throw the ball! Watch! throws the ball, hitting Zabo and Murping him, while Boldurr looks in shock. Camillot: Nice shot! Jamzy: Throw it! gets hit by a red ball, Murping him. Camillot: Oh, no! Not Jamzy! Booger: Come on, captain, it’s up to us! (Runs forwards, panting.) Fire at will! and Voltz throw their balls. Booger: Hold the line! (Runs off.) throws his ball, which Booger catches, bouncing him a bit. Booger: I did it! groans, but then his fire goes out, much to his confusion, and he Murps. Hurtz and Fridjerk start to charge at Camillot and Frostbite, who gets hit. Camillot: Oh, my! to Mixadel. Mixadel: You two! (Steemur and Hurtz stand next to him.) Incoming! (He uses the two of them to block two balls coming his way.) Astroy: Hey, that’s cheating! Mixadel: They were…disposable. (Steemur and Hurtz Murp as Mixadel chuckles.) Victory awaits! (Runs off.) runs towards Camillot, panting and holding a ball. Booger: It’s not over yet! tosses the ball, while Mixadel steps out of the way and dodges it. Mixadel: Not like that, you won’t. More ammunition! (Runs off.) and Boldurr grab onto a Cubit and Mix into a giant Mix with four hands, each hand catching a ball, and then rockets up into the air. He launches the balls down, three of them exploding onto Wott, the Electroid Student, and Twinzy-Twinsy. Booger dribbles his ball and throws it. The Mix, laughing, ends up swallowing the ball. He ends up exploding into pieces. Booger: Got ya! Huh? (Screams and runs off as multiple balls explode down after him.) Camillot: My team! We’re getting wiped out! (Pan through various Murps of both red and blue teams.) They’ve all been Murpified! Madness! Madness! (Gets down on his knees.) Mixadel: (Prepping to throw a ball.) Looks like it’s down to you and me, Camillot. (Throws it into his catapult.) Camillot: Cousin?! But I don’t have a Cubit Ball. Mixadel: All’s fair in love and Murpball. (Laughs.) Huh? Booger: (Running, holding a ball.) Camillot, we can still win this! Catch! (Throws his ball, gets hit by another one and Murps.) Camillot: (Running to catch the ball.) Wait, I got it! I got it! Blue team members: You can do it! Camillot: (Gasping and panting while circling to try and get the ball. He keeps running and catches the ball.) I got it! (Skids to a stop.) Ha-ha! I’ve got you now, cousin! Mixadel: (With a ball near him.) But I don’t even have a Cubit Ball. That’s not very sporting. Blue team: (Variously.) Take him out! Take him out! You can do it! Yeah, dude! Throw it! Look at the time! to the timer, it is ticking down from 22 seconds. The score is tied 9-9. Camillot: I’ll show them I can be decisive. Blue team: (Variously.) Come on! Throw it already! Mixadel: (Laughs, throwing the ball into his catapult and removing his flag.) Long live the king. (Waves his flag down and launches the ball.) Camillot: Fret not, team! I’ve got thi—''(Gets hit by the ball, groaning. He glows and Murps.)'' Booger: Boy, did you blow it! Choke. to the clock. The 9 on the red team turns to a 10 as the clock beeps down the last two seconds and the alarm buzzes. The Referee blows his whistle. Blue team: (Gasping.) No! Red team members: (Cheering.) colors blink back to normal as some members of both his team and the opposing team surround him, not looking impressed. Jamzy: Wow. Some king you’ll be. other kids walk off, angrily, leaving Camillot alone. Camillot: I never wanted to be captain. Or king. (Walks off sadly.) out to black. Act II at the outside of the school Teacher: Okay, class, after lunch is the big field trip to the Mixopolis Zoo. to inside the classroom. Teacher: There, we will see how even the wildest creatures of the natural world use Mixing to survive. rings, all the students save for Camillot zoom out of the classroom. Teacher: (Dryly.) You’re dismissed. to the zoo parking lot. The school bus drives up and parks, the air breaks hissing. The students start to run out of the bus, laughing. Booger and Camillot lag behind, stopping for a moment. Booger: You really choked during the big game. Camillot: I tried. It’s just ever so difficult weighing my options. Booger: Yeah, well, you were the team leader. And leaders have to make decisions. Camillot: You’re right. I let everyone down. starts to run off, but then stops and turns around. Booger: Hey, you coming? Camillot: You go on, Booger. I’ll be along…shortly. Booger: Whatever, man. runs off as Camillot sadly walks forwards. A red carpet rolls out of the bus stairs and onto the ground as Mixadel runs out. Paladum flies after. Cut to the students walking into the zoo. Animal noises are heard in the background. Teacher: This way, children. Hurry along. Keep moving. starts to fly into the zoo, but the Gate Keeper blocks him. Gate Keeper: Whoa, whoa, boy. You can’t come in here. Can’t you read the sign? moves over to show a green sign that says “YOU CAN’T COME IN HERE.” Paladum looks towards the camera as the Gate Keeper enters the zoo. Paladum: Huh? to the students circling Ranger Jinx. Ranger Jinx: Now, gather around, kids. shoves himself between other students, much to their annoyance. Mixadel: Make way, royalty here. back to Ranger Jinx. Ranger Jinx: Welcome, all, to the Mixopolis Zoo! My name is Ranger Jinx and I will be your guide today! First, we have a few very important rules before we go inside. Do not feed the Mixamals. And, oh, heavens, do not point at them! (Points his finger around.) And never look one squarely in the eye! (Points at his eye and widens it.) to a group of students, who gasp. Cut back to Ranger Jinx. Ranger Jinx: You mustn’t tease them. Don’t make faces like this. (Puts his hands by the sides of his face and sticks out his tongue.) Or this! Or this! (Stretches his cheeks out, wiggles his face, and flares out his tongue. Cut Booger, Jamzy, and Camillot, who look at him in confused shock. Cut back to Ranger Jinx.) Do not make rude noises like this. (Starts to armpit fart.) And above all, never show them your backside (Shows his backside and points at his rear, then starts to spank it.) while slapping your bottom (Starts to wiggle his hips.) and wiggling your hips while singing “nanny nanny nanny”. (Continues to spank his rear.) teacher walks in. Teacher: (A bit flustered.) Okay, uh… (Laughs nervously.) Uh, come along children, don’t dawdle! (Leads the kids away, laughs nervously.) Ranger Jinx: (Still spanking himself.) They really hate that. Teacher: (Disgusted.) Ugh. to Ranger Jinx leading the students through the zoo, with Camillot dragging behind. Ranger Jinx: We like to display our animals in an environment that closely resembles their natural habitat. Camillot: (Stops and sighs.) I let everyone down. to a habitat with two Amphipods sitting on a rock. One of them is ribbeting. Amphipod 2: I had a lovely wet log to live under. Now all I have is this rock. (The rock reveals itself as a creature, which growls.) Hey, I’m not complaining! Amphipod 1: Ribbit! to Ranger Jinx and the students. Ranger Jinx: Here we have the Bonzipods. to the Bonzipod habitat. One of them is sitting in a tree, scratching itself and chattering. Astroy: They look almost Mixel-like, dude. Bonzipod sticks his finger in his ear, and then sniffs it. He recoils and falls out of the tree. Cut to Ranger Jinx leading the group to a bunch of locked cages with glowing eyes in them. Ranger Jinx: This is where we keep the Mixeloptors. The most unpredictable Mixamals in the zoo. Man, if they got out, eek! Let’s just say it might be a tad dangerous. Mixadel: (Scoffs.) They don’t scare me. to Ranger Jinx leading the group to another enclosure. Ranger Jinx: It seems we’ve arrived at Mixing Time. students look in awe at two Mixapods. Cut to Ranger Jinx, now holding a Rainbow Cubit. Ranger Jinx: Come and get it! (Giggles, throwing the Cubit.) Watch this. Mixapods catch the Cubit in their mouth and Mix into a taller one. Ranger Jinx: When fully Mixed, the Mixapods can reach up to 200 feet. to the Mixapod eating a chunk off of a leaf. Ranger Jinx: That’s nature’s way of allowing them access to the choicest leaves. Mixapod: Yummy! Thanks, nature! to the group walking to another exhibit. Ranger Jinx: Over here, we have the Subterranean Borers. Let’s see how the Borers Mix, shall we? tosses another Rainbow Cubit as one of them catches them in their mouth, while the other grabs onto it. The two of them Mix into a drill-like creature that burrows through the soil a few times and jumps up with a worm-like creature in its mouth, which it eats up. Cut to some of the students. Students: Eww! Mixadel: Boring! Watch this! jumps up onto a stool and starts armpit farting. Mixadel: Nanny, nanny, nanny! Jamzy: You’re not supposed to do that! Mixadel: (Slapping his rear.) Nanny, nanny, nanny! to some mandrill-like Mixamals getting angry. One of them launches out its arm. Cut back to Mixadel, now back with the students. Mixadel: What simple– arm grabs Mixadel and reels him in as he screams. The mandrill-like Mixamals toss him around and then throw him into the mouth of a Croc Mixamal, who spits him into a bubbling mud pit. He rises up as two other Mixamals rise up behind him. Cut to the students pointing and laughing at him. Mixadel starts to trudge out of the mud, still covered in it. Ranger Jinx: Hey, now, that gassy mud is for Mixamals only. Can’t you read the sign? to a sign that says “GASSY MUD FOR MIXAMALS ONLY”. The students continue to laugh at him. Mixadel: We’ll see who gets the last chuckle. to Camillot walking on his own in an area filled with various glass-encased exhibits. Camillot: I can’t even make a decision about making a decision. If only I could prove myself worthy. Huh? (Turns and walks towards an exhibit.) I wonder what this is. (Pushes a button.) pushes a button, cut to two small crab-like Mixamals in the enclosure, circling each other and pressing their feelers together. Narrator: Here we find the gentle, elusive, Crunch Doodle. These small, helpless creatures are often victims of torment, as is common in the natural world. larger predator Mixamal runs towards the Crunch Doodles. Narrator: Larger oppressive beasts will take advantage of the Crunch Doodle’s sweet, benign nature. two Crunch Doodles Mix together, creating a larger creature that scares off the predator, then demix and press their feelers together in a high five. Narrator: Well, well, take that Mr. Predator. And, remember, things get better when we Mix them together. back to Camillot. Camillot: You know, I suppose there’s a lesson in that. (Walks off.) I just wonder what it is… back to the group looking at another exhibit. Ranger Jinx: Over here, we have the Mixoplotapus. children cheer in awe at the Mixamals. Cut to Mixadel, noticing the Security Control Room. Mixadel: Ooh. Security Control Room. (Walking off.) I’ll give them something to pay attention to. to inside the control room. There is a row of levers, which Mixadel pulls. Mixadel: (Laughing.) Time to do something stupid and irresponsible! to the cages of the Mixeloptors opening with the group in front of them. Teacher: Uh-oh! Mixeloptors escape their cages as the group backs up. Cut to Mixadel outside. Mixadel: Whoa. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. runs over to the Security Control Room, only for a Mixeloptor to step on it. Mixadel: Whoa! Mixeloptor screeches. Cut to Mixadel running, panting. He hides behind a bush. Cut back to the group. Ranger Jinx: The Mixeloptors have escaped! (Pulls out a smartphone.) Hello, get me the police! to the MCPD Station. The Sergeant is at his desk, his feet propped up on it. The telephone rings. Sergeant: Police station. (Unintelligible mumbling from phone.) Well, of course they’re at the zoo! Monsters?! That’s a different story! to the MCPD in the parking lot eating donuts and drinking coffee. They start to spit take multiple times when the Sergeant’s voice comes on the intercom. Sergeant: (Offscreen.) Attention, officers Kuffs, Busto, and Tiketz. We have an emergency at the Mixopolis Zoo! wail as the three MCPD randomly scramble around the lot. MCPD: Hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup! to Camillot sadly walking around the zoo grounds. The Mixeloptors and various students scramble around in the background. Camillot: Oh, if only a desperate situation could arise for me to make it up to them. Brohawk: (Running in.) Camillot, we’re trapped by the Mixeloptors! to the MCPD running into the zoo, sirens still wailing. MCPD: Hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup! to the MCPD in the zoo. Kuffs: Okay, let’s go find the monsters! Mixeloptor breathes fire at them. Kuffs: Looks like we’ll need more firepower. Tiketz: (Pulling out a Cubit.) Here’s a Cubit. Busto: Yes. three of them jump up to grab the Cubit, forming the MCPD Max. The Mixeloptor swallows the Max, spitting it out and demixing the MCPD. The three of them tumble into a cage, screaming. The cage locks on them, with Kuffs wrapping his hands around the bars. Kuffs: Sarge is not gonna like this. to another Mixeloptor, its tail whirring with energy. It roars and walks off towards the group, who scream and back up behind the Teacher. Another Mixeloptor starts to approach them. Teacher: Quick, children, run for safety! teacher leads the group behind a cluster of bushes, all still screaming. Cut to two Mixeloptor Mixing, forming a larger one. Teacher: Aw, the monsters are Mega-Mixing… Mixeloptor runs towards the group, who scream again. Cut to Camillot running in. Camillot: My friends, they’re in perilous danger! runs over towards Booger, who’s hiding behind a building. Camillot: Come on, Booger, let’s Mix! Booger: Are you nuts?! (Sneezes, getting slime on the ground and on his mouth.) I’d rather stay here and cower in fear. Camillot: Booger, I hope your nose is stuffed. (Pulls out a Rainbow Cubit, which Booger touches, and the two of them Mix.] Camillot & Booger Mix: (With Camillot’s voice.) Well, this should be intimidating enough! Mix walks up to a Mixeloptor, who is roaring and snapping at him. The Mix sneezes, spiraling himself in slime, which launches onto the Mixeloptor, scaring it and making it run into its cage. Camillot & Booger Mix: That’s one down. (A shadow of a Mixeloptor covers him.) Uh-oh. We need more help to Max. to Wott and Banjoe running in, each holding a Rainbow Cubit. Wott: '''We want to Mix, too! '''Camillot & Booger Mix: Well done! Let’s Mix! (The Mix grabs onto the two Cubits, Mixing with the two others and forming the Camillot, Booger, Banjoe & Wott Mix. The Mixeloptor roars at the Mix, who zaps it with static, causing the Mixeloptor to whimper and run off into its cage, which shuts behind it. The four Mixels demix.] Camillot: Good show, guys! to a loudly hissing Mixeloptor, who freaks out the four Mixels, causing them to scream. Cut back to Paladum, whinnying and flying towards the gate. Gate Keeper: Go on! You can’t come in here! I already told ya, animals aren’t allowed in the zoo! Paladum: Huh? thumping noise is heard as the Gate Keeper turns around in shock. He screams and runs off. Paladum whinnies and flies into the zoo. Cut to the Teacher shielding a group of students from another Mixeloptor. Teacher: Stay behind me, children! to Paladum. He whinnies and flies towards the Mixeloptor. Cut back to the Mixeloptor. One of the Mixeloptor heads roars towards the group. Teacher: (Fanning her hand.) Ooh, gracious! What have you been eating? (She and the students start to run off.) Run away, children! Single file, no pushing! Mixeloptor continues to roar. Paladum flies in and nips at one of the heads. The Mixeloptor starts to chase him. Cut to Camillot. Camillot: Paladum needs my help! Mixeloptor flies after Paladum. Cut to the Teacher shielding the students. Teacher: Oh, my! Children, don’t move. back to Camillot. The vision of the narrator appears next to him. Narrator: And remember, things get better when we Mix them together. (Fades out.) Camillot: The narrator is right! We’ve got to Mix! I will not let you down, Paladum, old pal! (Runs towards the group of students, holding a Rainbow Cubit.) Who will Mix with me?! Students: (Variously.) Uh…no way, no how! Is he crazy? Jamzy: (Running from behind the Teacher.) I’ll Mix with you. Teacher: Jamzy! Jamzy: Lead the way, Castle Boy! I’ve got your back! Camillot: Let’s do this! touches the Cubit, Mixing the two of them into the Camillot & Jamzy Mix. Camillot & Jamzy Mix: (With Camillot’s voice.) We rock! (The Mix flies up towards the Mixeloptor.) Prepare to be Mixolized! (He strums on his guitar strings, sending a loud vibration blare towards the Mixeloptor, which dazes it. The Mix performs multiple ones, which frighten off the Mixeloptor, who whimpers and goes into its cage, which closes after it. Cut to the Mix and Paladum.) Yes! We got them now, pal! Uh-oh! larger Mixeloptor approaches them. Camillot & Jamzy Mix: Take this, five-eyes! (He blasts another guitar strum towards the Mixeloptor, which vibrates it, but does nothing.) We’re gonna need reinforcements. Run for it! and the Mix fly off, the Mix demixing as Camillot and Jamzy continue on foot. Camillot: We’re gonna need a bigger Mix! continue to run, as the Mixeloptor sets its sights at the students, who the Teacher is still guarding. Teacher: Get back, children, this is no time to panic. You stay away from us, you monster, you! Mixeloptor roars. Cut back to Jamzy, Camillot, and Paladum. Camillot: Oh-no! We’ve got to Mix again, the three of us! Jamzy: I’m all out of Cubits! Camillot: Me, too! to Mixadel, hiding behind the bushes. Mixadel: Whoa! This is all my fault. But, wait! (Pulls out a Rainbow Cubit.) I still have a Cubit! to the students being chased by the Mixeloptor. Student: Oh, man! We’re doomed! second head pops out of the Mixeloptor’s chest, causing the students to run off. Teacher: Time to panic! back to Mixadel, leaping from the bushes and running towards the others. Mixadel: Count me in! Camillot: It’s Mixadel! And he’s got a Cubit! Mixadel: Tallyho, cousin! Camillot: Man, are we glad to see you! high fives Mixadel, Booger walks in. Booger: You know, count me in, too. Camillot: Booger! (Chuckles, hugging onto Booger. Phosphee walks in, squeaking.) And that guy, too! second Mixeloptor head roars at the students. Cut back to the group. Camillot: Let’s do this together! Mixadel: All for one, and one for all! Group: Royal Mix! group all touch the Cubit, forming the Royal Mix. Royal Mix: (With Mixadel’s voice.) Time for a royal smackdown! Mix flies off in front of the students, splattering the second head with slime, causing it to fall off. Royal Mix: (Making a “one point” motion.) Chalk one up for the crown! (Laughs, gets smacked away by the Mixeloptor, causing him to land on the ground. He flies back up, firing multiple shots of slime at the Mixeloptor, which doesn’t affect it. The Mixeloptor grabs onto the Mix.) Well then, prepare to rock! (The Mix cracks his knuckles and twiddles his fingers, as he performs a guitar solo that sends out music notes. The Mixeloptor catches the notes in its mouth and chews it up. It swallows the notes and opens up its mouth, revealing a large amount of instruments in it that repeat the solo, launching the Mix back.) We didn’t see that coming. group unmixes, falling. Cut back to the students. Student: This is messed up, dude! group runs towards the students. Camillot: Listen up, class! We can all get out of this in one piece. All we have to do is to do what Mixels do best. Now, who has a Cubit? Teacher: (Holding out a Cubit.) I have a Cubit! Students: Yeah! grabs onto the Cubit. Camillot: Grab ahold, everybody! All: Maximum Mix! of them Mix into the Maximum Mix. The Mixeloptor starts to growl, but then looks in shock at the Maximum Mix, who is giggling and pulling a flirty pose. She runs off. The Mixeloptor’s eye turn into hearts as he chases after the Maximum Mix, a trail of hearts following him. The Maximum Mix runs into the Mixeloptor’s cage, as he walks in, trapping her in. The Mix gasps, and then unmixes, as the Mixels scatter through the bars of the cage, causing the Mixeloptor to fall. The cage is closed on the Mixeloptor as the Mixels cheer. Cubits fill the screen and drop. Cut to the Medivals standing outside the school, each wearing a red ribbon. The carriage pulls up. King: Ah, yes! (Chuckles.) Hello, children! Camillot: Hello, father! I do believe we did well. Mixadel: Indeed we did. Camillot will make a superb king someday. King: I heard. Fabulous job. You have both made me most especially proud. steps of the carriage drop down as Mixadel and Camillot walk in. Paladum flies to the front of the coach and harnesses himself in, whinnying. King: Let’s get back to our kingdom. Maybe now I can retire to Florida. principal runs out, waving towards the carriage. Principal: Good-bye! Thank you for joining us! Oh, and uh, don’t forget about our fundraiser next month! It’s gonna be great. Camillot: (Off screen.) We’re all better when we Mix things together! up into the sky, iris out to black. Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Category:Medivals Category:MCPD Category:Mixies Category:Mixamals Category:Series 7 Category:2016 Category:Episodes_animated_by_Big_Star_Entertainment Category:Specials Category:Mixopolis Category:Episodes with a Max